Checkmate
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: AU: Benny is in check. He is a troubled teen, hangs with the wrong crowd, and his family is basically dead. And after a tragic night, he thinks he had it and checks himself in a mental ward. His first smart move. There, he meets people who have been in checkmate for years, and tries hard to make his move to call "checkmate" against life. Rated T/M for swearing and mature themes.
1. The Kings

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with yet ANOTHER new story!  
**

**So I know a bunch a people who do this. Like, they have two stories and update them at the same time. I know JustMe133 is doing that with her two new stories, so I decided to put less pressure on myself; I will update this story when Scarred For Life updates. So they might take a while. Just saying. **

**This was inspired from reading It's Kind Of A Funny Story by Ned Vizzini. It is definitely not the same as this story, this story taking an intellectual turn. And a meaningful one. This one is gonna get really emotional...and hey! It is yet ANOTHER AU ABOUT NOT BEING SUPERNATURAL AND REMINDING YOURSELF THAT THIS CAN ACTUALLY HAPPEN. So yeah. This is a total friend book though. I think that is it.  
**

**This one is a Bennica because it actually makes sense if you think about it. I don't know if there will be any side pairings, but I will think about it ;)**

**And with that, let's get this show on the road! I would presume everyone in this story is the same age as they were in Season 2, or at least around so. Erica is 17, Sarah is 17, Ethan is 16, Rory is 16 and Benny is 17. Yeah, that is not accurate at all, but hey! Why not right?**

**So let's get this show on the road! The following will have a lot of chess references, so if you don't know how to play chess, it is okay. But I will tell you this: A pawn is the smallest player on the board. King is your main player, and if you lose that, your screwed. Queen is the most powerful player and can move anywhere. Check is when your king is in danger and you have to move it. Checkmate is when your king is stuck and you lose. So if you knew that, I hope I am not wrong, and if you didn't, I still hope I'm not wrong. Lol!**

**Make sure to drop a review and start reading!**

**Warning: The following includes underage drinking and smoking, and really bad thoughts. Please don't attempt anything like this in real life. Please. This is not going to be such a dirty and inappropriate story with things like this. This chapter is simply just a prologue about where Benny is now. Don't worry; fluffy and sweet things are gonna happen soon. :)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 1: The Kings

* * *

"How about we name ourselves the Kings?"

Four freshman: Jesse Black, Gord Sanders, Wes Pickering, and Benny Weir, were sitting in the cafeteria. Benny looked at his lunch, his mind swirling as he pushed it away slightly. Wes grinned jokingly at Benny, shooting him a toothy smile.

"Yo, you gonna eat that? Poutine is good for you." He laughed as Benny shook his head. "No dude, have it." He said, pushing the poutine towards his friends. Jesse smiled as he popped a fry in his mouth, gravy dripping on his shirt, making everyone laugh.

"So what made you choose Kings, Jess?" Gord asked. Benny forced a smile. "Jess?" He mused, grabbing one single fry himself as he grinned. "Sounds like he is your girlfriend." Wes barked out a laugh as Jesse rolled his eyes, punching Benny firmly, but jokingly. "Shut up dude!" He said in mock anger. Gord smiled. "So? Gonna answer?" Jesse shrugged.

"I dunno. I was pushing some kid down the hall and I ran across the chess club." Wes whooped. "Our man is becoming a lame-o!" He yelled, getting Benny to actually laugh. Jesse rolled his eyes, throwing a saucy fry at Wes. Wes yelped as Jesse shrugged.

"And I overheard some dork saying kings rule to checkerboard. If lost, all players are dead automatically. Then you win. We could be the most powerful in the school. They'll bow down to us. They'll call us...the Kings!" He said over dramatically. Gord groaned. "Yo, I swear if you go to one more drama class, I might send a messenger from the Shakespearean times to slap you for me." He said. Benny nodded. "Seriously." He added. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"So all in favor to the Kings, raise your hand and slap a nerd!" He cheered, slapping the nearest nerd in the head. The nerd groaned as Wes smiled, slapping another nerd as well. Gord laughed as he did the same. Benny was the only one, and Jesse frowned.

"Yo Weir. You want The Kings or what? Most powerful on the checkerboard!" He said. Benny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Actually dude, I would say the Queen is, since the King can only move one space in each direction, and has only one shot at life. A Queen can move anywhere at any space, can get another chance if a pawn crosses the checkerboard successfully, and can kill the king in a minute." He informed. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy as Jesse frowned.

"So you wanna be the Queens?" He asked. Benny laughed as he too slapped a nerd.

"I am all for Kings then." He said in realization. Jesse laughed as they took their cups and toasted, each one secretly filled with beer.

"TO THE KINGS!" Jesse exclaimed. Wes, Gord and Benny followed him, cheering as they toasted cups and sipped the bitter taste of alcohol secretly.

And that is how the Kings were made.

* * *

_**Three Years Later...**_

Jesse Black walked through the halls, kissing his teeth as his boys followed behind him.

They were all in Grade 12 now, last year of high school, and were the Kings of the school, like they always wanted to be. Even in Grade 9, people were scared of them. Even the seniors! But now, they were the seniors. Now everyone had a real reason to get scared.

Jesse was still the leader of the group. He still was the boss. But everyone he knew had a meaning in this school. All his boys were kings.

Wes was the fighter, knowing how to punch a kid and make him bleed. Hard. Gord knew how to hack into the school's computer system and change their grades. They did that. Twice. He also had access to everyone's records because of his techno skills, and this made him a potential threat. People thought he was a threat, and if they got in his way, he could easily get them suspended. For no reason whatsoever.

Benny however, threw on his grey hoodie and followed. He never really did anything, except for smoking pot, drinking, and anything bad he could do. He never did that before [Minus the day they got their names], but when Benny's mom was murdered and his dad went to jail for it, he never had a reason to live like a goodie two shoes. He lived with his grandma, but he would always go out. So his good guy demeanor was gone. He was someone completely different.

"Yo, Weir. Weir, you there?"

Benny snapped out of his thought as Wes nudged his elbow.

"Dude, you have been silent all day. What's up?" He asked. Benny sighed as a smile crept on his face.

"Hannah Price asked me out today." He said quietly. Jesse whooped as Wes whistled widely. "Damn boy! You got it fucking good!" Gord exclaimed. Benny smiled as Jesse threw his arm around Benny, his mind clearly foggy from the drinks he had recently before school. He grinned a toothy smile.

"Fuck it dude" Jesse whooped. "Gonna celebrate. My house, party 'till dusk! You in yo?" He asked. Benny hi fived Jesse as he grinned; what was there to lose?

"Hell ya." He said with a smirk. Gord cheered as Benny bumped a dork. He had blonde hair and Benny never noticed him before. He sneered.

"Watch it nerd." He said with a sour smile as the blonde rushed off. Benny caught sight of the chess club and his fingers twitched.

Chess was a total Green for him. [Green was Benny's way in saying he was okay with it.]. His dad used to teach him chess when he was in Grade 1, and he always got better at it. No one knew this small secret about Benny, but even as the bad guy he was, he was a total chess geek at heart.

Oh yeah; being a bad guy was a total Red for him.

* * *

Benny whooped as he took another shot. Jesse laughed, clearly drunk as Gord smoked some pot. Wes was in the middle of making out with some girl as a girl staggered towards Benny, her breath smelling like booze. Benny grinned as he pulled her for a woozy kiss.

"Wassup Hannah?!" Benny whooped. Hannah smiled as she leaned against his buff body.

"You know, you deserve fun. YOU WANT FUN?!" She cheered as Benny grinned, a certain pain hiding behind his smile. "Um, sure Hannah. I just have to-"

Hannah suddenly pulled herself and him onto a couch and the two started to make out majorly. Benny's shirt was unbuttoned and Hannah's dress was unzipped. All of the sudden...

"POLICE! Get your hands up!"

Benny's eyes widened as he cowered behind a couch. People's voices started to swarm as Benny's eyes scattered the room.

"Who ratted to police!"

"Everyone get the fuck out of my house!"

"Lemme deal with this!"

"Run!"

But that wasn't all that Benny saw.

Benny saw his parents.

They were blurry at first, but they certainly were real. Or at least, to Benny it was. Among the screaming and yells, Benny heard a single voice.

_Straight up soldier!_

It was his dad. His army dad. His back instantly straightened as he felt dizzy. He tumbled through the crowds and exited stealthily through the back door, his mind dizzy. His parents however, followed. His mom voiced next.

_We have a boy, age 17 and his bloodstream is exposed to alcohol overuse. Side affects include dizziness, excessive vomiting, and carelessness._

Benny's mom was a nurse at a hospital. Best one there was.

She was murdered.

Benny made sure he got far enough from the house before looking at his phone. His imaginary dad yelled at him again.

_Solider, it is a danger out there. Safety and shelter is vital. NOW! SOLDIER RUN THERE WHEN YOU KNOW WHERE!_

Benny quickly called his grandmother and told her to tell him the location of the nearest mental ward and put him there. Now. She was hesitant, but knowing the pain the Benny went through, she knew this was the best. Suddenly, a eerie and unrecognizable voice entered his mind.

_First move: Pawn; one place forward. Benny._

_Second move: Knight; jumps pawn and goes to a side way L in third row. Life. _

Benny yelped as the voices continued.

_Fourteenth move: Rook takes knight. Life gains._

"What the hell is happening to me..." He moaned, grasping onto his head in clear pain. He never heard voices before.

Benny realized that his life was terrible. It was insane actually. Benny was not normal, and his life was just taking another abnormal turn.

His grandma rushed in telling the details about where the mental ward was. Benny nodded as he staggered all the way there, knowing the hospital wasn't that far from Jesse's place.

Which by the way, he couldn't believe he escaped. He felt terribly guilty, but he also felt so accomplished.

What a green.

* * *

Benny pushed open the doors of Whitechapel Institution. He was going crazy. It was so clear.

He was going mental.

"Hello, welcome to the Whitechapel Institution. What can I do for you?" The girl said, her voice clear monotone. Benny panted as he sighed, his thoughts racing as he saw his grandma dissolve into the crowds. Voices swarmed his mind as Benny took a deep breath in and out and looked straight into the employee's eyes.

"I'm Benny Weir. Age 17. I wanna check myself in."

* * *

**A/N- This is just gonna get more wild from here! Now that Benny realized he is going insane, and the police at Benny's house! What do you know! Do you wanna know more? Then tune in next time!  
**

**Drop a review and I will see you soon I hope!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. We're All Crazy

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Checkmate!  
**

**So this one has been getting some good reviews as well, so I am very happy! Thank you all ;) *TOBN bows***

**But the adventure is far from over; Benny just checked himself in, and things are just getting intense by the minute! What will happen? Who knows! But it won't be good...**

**Shoutouts to...**

**GEM1588- Well, I am glad you decided to give it a shot! I seem to be doing quite a lot of AU's, but I promise not all of them will be AU like. Jokes! And all questions will be answered in this chapter. I promise. And oh! Forgot to tell you that your idea that you sent me? Amazing! I love it so much that inspired me to spread the characters a bit. This chapter is for you, you smarty pants! Jokes! Thanks for the review.  
**

**funkybananas47- DUDE! We must have, like, the same mind or something! Awesome! I love when people have those ideas and I end up having the same one! Isn't that so awesome? And I am so freakin' pumped as well! We all be pumped in this house! Anyway, hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- Maybe! Maybe the blonde is that beautiful blonde we all know as Rory! Who knows...but I have a really good one for Rory in this story. Excitement! Eeks! Sounds exciting, right? Exactly. And you are write! Shame on you Hannah! And Benny is crazy! Let's hope all is better for my baby :) Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- And of course my fanfic buddy! You amazing person! You are following me on every adventure I take, huh? I am glad you are! Thanks! And thank god you all seem to not know chess as much as I can remember it. That is good. It makes me feel pretty good. And B is probably playing chess anyway. I mean, he's Benny! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, let's begin our adventure! Shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 2: We're All Crazy

* * *

Benny dug his hands in his pocket as he sat in the waiting room. He checked in a few hours ago, and he knew it was probably around 3 in the morning. The hospital had confiscated his phone and anything else he had that could be a "distraction", and the hospital had called his grandmother. His hood was hung over his frazzled brown hair as he looked at his sullen grandmother, who couldn't seem to stop crying. The voices in his head were pounding, and the fizzling hallucinations he was seeing killed his eyes.

The solider dad he had looked at him, and his voice roared in Benny's mind. Benny's eyes almost blurred in tears, seeing his dead father. He had gotten shot, and seeing him made him almost burst to tears. He wasn't as strong as the Kings were...

_This is shelter soldier. _He stormed. _Use it wisely and get out to get back and fight!_

The mom then fizzled into Benny's view. His nurse mom, his _murdered _mom. He swore to himself he would find the murderer one day...he just overstressed himself in trying to find her.

_We have a boy _She scribbled things into her notepad. _Age 17, suffering from high levels of insanity, which includes hallucinating, high headaches, and imaginary voices. Treatment; staying in a mental ward for a couple of days. _

He wanted to run up to her and hug her, but he knew it wasn't real. His parents' shadows weren't real. They were all in his head.

"Mr. Weir?"

Benny's head shot up to see a pretty old guy, his hair greyish, blackish, and his eyes very stern like. He smiled gruffly as he saw Benny's grandmother and himself.

"Good evening Mr. Weir. I am Stern Sinistero, the guy who runs the place." A flicker of guilt lingered in his eyes as Benny's grandmother nodded. "Yes. Hello Mr. Sinistero. I am Evelyn Jones Weir and this is my grandson, Benjamin Hans Weir." She said. Mr. Sinistero nodded as he scribbled a few things on his notebook. Benny gruffly nodded and grumbled his greetings, while inside his brain, a eerie voice continued to play.

_Twenty second move: Queen moves five squares forward. Benny's King is surrounded. _

_Checkmate._

_Life wins._

Benny had a surge of pain soar through him as he winced, his hands balling into a fist as he heard the imaginary voice in his head. Evelyn kissed Benny's forehead, and it was only now that he realized she was leaving. He said nothing as Stern led him out, leaving Evelyn behind.

He walked Benny through the halls and to the teen level, which was level three.

More voices lingered in Benny's mind as he tried to keep focus.

_"Stay on track solider! I'll report to you later." _The image of Benny's dad fizzled form out of view.

_"I'll be right back to check on you later." _The image of Benny's mom disappeared as he shook his head, blinking widely a few times. Finally, the final voice spoke up. It's dark and evil voice lusted in Benny's mind.

_"Next game: 2 hours and twenty minutes"_

Benny shuddered; he didn't like playing the imaginary game of chess in his mind, although he really liked chess.

"This is your room Mr. Weir. You will be sharing it with Mr. Keaner, who also checked in today. It was during around mid day. You both go to the same school, and let me warn you; he doesn't talk often. He hadn't talked since he came. So I want you to be as nice as you can." He said sternly. Benny gulped as he nodded.

"Okay" He said, nodding as he went inside his room and Stern walked away.

The room was quite dull and dark, all curtains closed and two beds in store. One boy, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, sat in the small sofa in the room near what seemed to be his bed. Benny's bed was on the other side of the room as he suddenly recognized the boy as the guy he bumped into in the halls [Well, more like pushed.]. Benny suddenly felt guilty because he was part of his problem...whatever his problem was. He tried to act all warm and nice.

"Um...hey. I'm Weir. Benny Weir. We're..uh..room buddies?" He said, going that extra step to call him a buddy. The boy looked at him and nodded, going back to his book. Benny sighed.

"Hey, I am sorry for bumping into you today. Totally rude of me. Sorry if it added to your..problems." The boy- Keaner was his last name- looked up and grunted, shaking his head as he went back to his book. Benny sighed as he plopped on his bed and groaned.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Keaner looked at a paper, scribbled on it, and turned it to a paper airplane. He threw it across the room and it bumped Benny's head. Benny frowned as Keaner smiled, going back to his book. Benny unfolded the piece of paper and read the note.

_Rory. _

The name echoed in Benny's mind as he read the rest of the note.

_I kinda hoped this hit you in the head. We're even now._

* * *

Benny woke up to more voices in his head. He groaned, tossing back and forth. He wearily looked around, and it seemed like Rory was nowhere to be seen. He cried out in pain at all the voices.

_First move: Pawn moves two spaces up on first move. Benny_

_Second move: Pawn moves one place up. Life. _

_Soldier! Stand up! Time for training!_

_Age 17, suffering from insufficient vitamins and nutrients, and is currently experiencing painful migraines. _

_Thirteenth move: Knight moves. Benny_

_Fourteenth move: Rook moves 5 spaces and takes Queen. Life. Benny in check._

_Fifteenth move: Benny moves his king one spaces diagonally. _

_Sixteenth move: Life moves bishop three spaces to the left diagonally. Check. _

_Benny cannot move king. Checkmate. _

Benny grasped onto his head as he urgently pressed the assistance button. A nurse rushed in with medication and Benny swallowed them in one gulp. He drank water and the voices dimmed down. He was kinda hoping the voices were because he got drunk, but he guessed this was actually a more serious case. The nurse smiled softly.

"Are you okay Mr. Weir?" Benny nodded drearily. "Yeah. Just experiencing those migraines again." He said. The nurse nodded.

"Well, you'll be fine. Those pills are kinda like a tranquilizer. It calms you down. The headaches will calm down as well. It also acts like a painkiller..." She trailed off, giggling. Benny groaned; she kinda got on his nerves, her bubbly personality. He looked at her tag and smiled a fake smile.

"Well...thanks Annie. I think I'll stay here." He said. Annie shook her head.

"Oh no mister!" She said jokingly. "Today is your tour day. You will meet everyone on the floor. Ethan Morgan will help you!" She chirped. "Ethan!" She called.

A boy, no older than 17 or 18, walked in the room. He was slightly shorter than Benny, and he had brown eyes. He wore a graphic tee and jeans as he smiled kindly at the hooded Benny. He extended his hand as Annie left the room.

"Hey. I'm Ethan, as you probably heard. Don't worry about the blonde nurse; she is a ditz." Benny mustered a laugh; he automatically liked this guy. Benny took his hand and shook it firmly, a small smile etched to his face.

"I'm Benny Weir. Checked in yesterday. You were asked to do this?" Ethan chuckled. "More like forced to. I think it is because I am the oldest patient here." He said. Benny gulped nervously, hoping he wouldn't stay long too. Ethan saw the face and laughed. "It's okay dude; you can't be here long. You look...normal." Benny shook his head as he followed Ethan out.

"Naw." He answered. "I'm far from normal. My parents died, I am kinda a bully in a bullying group, and I hear voices in my head." Ethan frowned. "The people here told me you drank before checking in. You sure you weren't just drunk and had a really bad hangover?" He said, half jokingly. Benny shook his head. "They have been coming in and out before last night. Last night was when it got serious." He confessed. Ethan nodded as they turned a corner. Benny looked at Ethan discreetly and frowned.

"Why are you here?" He blurted. Ethan stopped walking to look at Benny, who's eyes quickly widened. "I am sorry if you don't wanna talk about it." Ethan smiled sadly.

"It's okay man. We're all crazy here. It is normal to talk about this." He took a breath and looked at Benny, smiling sullenly.

"My family died in a house fire. I was the only survivor. I sorta had this trauma thing going on and I totally went insane. They put me here when I was thirteen. I stayed for four years." He admitted. Benny's eyes lowered to the ground in sympathy, totally feeling his pain.

"Sorry dude. My parents died as well. Mom was murdered and dad got shot in war." He said. Ethan nodded. "My condolences." He responded.

"I don't need pity."

"I ain't giving you any."

Benny automatically liked this guy.

Suddenly, a girl popped out from the corner, holding a doll. Her hair was a matching blue, likewise to the doll, and she wore a matching outfit. Ethan groaned silently as he massaged his temple.

"Oh boy..." He mumbled. The blue haired girl saw Benny and squealed like a schoolgirl. She shook his hand excitingly.

"Hiya newbie!" She said excitingly. Ethan stifled his laughs as Benny frowned slightly, reluctantly shaking her head. "Uh..hi. I'm Benny Weir. Next door..ish." He said confusingly. Ethan couldn't help but giggle now as the blue haired girl smiled.

"Debbie Dazzle!" She cheered. Benny tilted his head in confusion. "Like...the doll?" He breathed out. Debbie nodded as a male nurse saw. His eyes widened as he rushed to Debbie, dragging her away. He feebly sent apologies as Debbie's voice echoed the hall.

"You'll wait! Dazzle Dan is coming to see meeeeeee!"

Benny couldn't help but laugh along with Ethan, who smiled.

"That's Debra Stevenson. Nickname is Debbie. She was admitted last year. She lost her husband and now acts like the real life Debbie Dazzle doll. She is all 'I have a hover boat!' and 'My Dazzle Dan is coming'!" He mimicked. Benny snickered as they went to the breakfast hall.

There, a few teens were surrounded around the place. Benny and Ethan got their trays and filled their plates with food. They sat down at an empty table when a girl with brown hair whizzed by. She smiled as Ethan looked at her in a daze.

"Hello there cutie. I heard about you. I'm Sarah. Sarah Fox." She said seductively, kissing his cheek as she stalked off. Benny watched her, dazed as Ethan smiled, whispering in his ear.

"She is a drug addict. She quit though. Checked in last year."

Suddenly, a blonde entered the room. Benny saw cuts on her skin as she looked Benny's way. She gave him a wave as Benny's eyes boggled.

"Who's she?" He asked Ethan. Ethan smiled as he crossed his legs and ate his eggs.

"Erica Jones. Cuts. Or at leasts, used to. She was admitted when she cut cuts all over her body. She has millions." Erica heard her name as she smiled, walking to Benny with a grin.

"You already know me I guess." She said. "But don't worry about staying long."

She stalked off and Benny frowned. "She's crazy, right?" Ethan shrugged.

"You know dude, we are all crazy here."

* * *

**A/N- And that concludes that! We got to meet everyone! Cool!**

**Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. Chess At Midnight

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new update to this story!**

**So last chapter was when Benny met everyone there. To remind you: Ethan is traumatic, Sarah is a used to be drug addict, Rory is silent, Erica is scarred [literally], and even Debbie Dazzle thinks she is a doll! Jokes! Well, not jokes because..you know what I mean. But everyone is met, and Benny is to reveal a secret about himself with one of the ****residents! Who? Find out!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- You are right! Although it isn't really the end, I see where you are coming with this! Jokes! Anyway, I know. Not completely "here", but they are here! Wonder what Jesse has to say about it...spoilers! Thanks for your review as always!**

**MBAV fan66- I never noticed the Hans thing 'till you told me. Feeling stupid. Jokes! Anyway, I see you got all the villain references! Stern, Annie, Debbie, and possible more to come! And I know; I changed everyone's personality in this story. Except for Ethan's kinda; he is still nice and heart filled of gold! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**GEM1558- Glad you are enjoying it! And you completely gave me the open mind about adding some cameos in this story, so kudos! Thanks a bunchables! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, drop a review and get ready for a heartfelt chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of MBAV or MBAV itself! I do own the plot. Don't own I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 3: Chess At Midnight

* * *

Ethan and Benny finished up their tour a few hours later, smiling. Benny had hoped to see Ethan at some point; he was a pretty cool guy.

Suddenly, Benny heard crying from the other room right across from him. The sobs were heavy and sad as Benny walked slowly in there to see who was inside the darkened room.

A small girl, no older than 13 or so, was crying and weeping on the bed. She had blonde hair in a pigtail and was crying her eyes out. The tears stained her hands as Benny dared to come closer.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked the girl. The girl saw Benny and smiled softly. "Y-Yeah. I am Jane. Jane Martins." She said through tears. "Benny Weir." Benny responded. "What happened?" Jane sniffled.

"I just lost my ten dollar bill!" She wailed. "The one that my grandma gave me before she died!" She cried into Benny's shoulder as Benny felt sympathy towards Jane, then realized the girl was probably too young recognize a ten dollar bill from another. Benny dig through his pocket and luckily found a ten dollar bill he won during the silent and calm game of Blackjack with Ethan. He gave it to the girl.

"Found it!" He chirped, rubbing her back. The girl grinned as she wiped the tears, snatching the ten dollars out of Benny's hand.

"Thanks gullible." She sneered, basically kicking Benny out of her room. Benny's eyes widened as he was pushed out and the door slammed closed. Sarah was walking past and saw Benny's bewildered face. She looked at the door and smiled.

"Oh honey," She said out of empathy. " That girl is an ex-con. I don't suggest going in there after you win money. Or if you have money on you." She singsonged, strutting straight past Benny, his face read with shock.

* * *

Benny went into the music room, ready for the first activity he had since he came. It was merely 2 in the afternoon, and he hoped to have some time to kill afterwards. He could really use a break from all the first day surprises...

"Who is ready for music time?" A man in a hipster outfit asked. Benny silently groaned; the teachers here all thought they were preschoolers. It was terrible. At this rate, soon the cafeteria lady will ask me if I want a sippy cup.

"This man is always trying to make us happy." Ethan whispered to Benny, who was surprised he came. "Everyone has to come." He added, reading Benny's mind. Benny nodded as the music man grinned.

"For all you newbies, I am Mr. G!" He chirped. "Now, choose an instrument, make some music in a place in our room, and we will gather to practice the song Mary Had A Little Lamb! Today, the people who get to go in the private room are..." He pulled out two ballots.

"Sarah Fox and Benny Weir!" He cheered. Benny's eyes landed on Sarah's, as with her's, and Ethan had a small look of jealousy on his face. Benny saw the look and grinned.

"She's yours dude." He said cheerily. Ethan grinned. "You better not make out in there." He said threateningly. Benny smiled as he grabbed a guitar and walked to the private room.

He tuned his guitar and Sarah silently practiced her vocals. Benny said nothing to the girl, and Sarah said nothing to him either. Not until...

"This private room is annoying as fuck. You have to win to actually get in here." She said. Benny nodded. "Yeah, so true." He added. Sarah giggled as she sighed.

"I am not into you, you know that right?" She asked. "I am into some other guy...in the world." Benny smirked as he tuned his guitar. "If that guy is Ethan Morgan, yeah, he is in the world." He joked. Sarah blushed. "Thanks for understanding." She said meekly. "No sweat. I have eyes on another girl. But anyway, we could be...like...buddies?" He asked. Sarah nodded.

"True to that! You can be my guy friend, I will be your..uh...female friend?" She threw out. Benny laughed. "Girl who happens to be my friend." He corrected. Sarah nodded as she sighed.

They stood in silence before Sarah look shyly at Benny

"Do you know any songs? Don't worry. I know millions." She said meekly. Benny shrugged as he began to play a few strings. Erica realized the chords and the melody as she started.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

Benny was slightly amazed at Sarah's singing talent. It was really pretty and melodious. When he was part of the Kings, he always wanted to be in the glee club, but he realized he was "higher" than them and that he was too cool to be in the glee club. But it was always a thought.

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

The guitar strummed as the voice of Sarah flew across the room like a dove.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._

Benny smiled at Sarah, who was trying not to laugh as Benny stood up and spun around jokingly. Sarah grinned.

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._

Sarah sung as Benny continued to play, the two now dancing in the room.

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_'Cause our time is short._  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._  
_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_  
_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

Sarah strung the note high and low as Benny slammed the guitar's notes down. They laughed hysterically as they hugged.

"We should totally jam out more often." Benny smiled. "Of course!" Sarah answered.

And they walked out, smiles on their faces as Benny bumped straight into Erica. She growled.

"Watch it." She said. Benny frowned; he was usually the bully, but he didn't wanted to be reminded of that shit from his past. He just shrugged it off with a gruff mumble and music class ended after Mr. G was harassed by one of the people who used to be a wrestler.

Benny walked out, but not before Ethan grinned.

"Dude, you got something on your shoulder." He warned. Benny picked it up and smiled. "Thanks dude. See you later." He said.

As Benny was about to throw out the paper, he caught sight of writing on it. He frowned as he unraveled the note and stared at it.

_Move to the front corridors at midnight. I am waiting._

_Erica._

_P.S- Bring a chess set_

* * *

Benny did as he was told, and by midnight, he was alone in the dark with a chess set. Silent voices echoed in his head.

_Sit straight for the date soldier!_

_Heart beat goes at faster rate. Cause: Anxiety and nervousness for what is to come._

_Sixteenth move: Bishop takes Queen. King is in check. Life. _

_Seventeenth move: King has no where to go. Benny in checkmate._

_Life wins._

Benny silently groaned, snapping out of it as he saw Erica come. He grinned silently as Erica sat down right in front of him, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight that entered the small mental ward. She brushed the hair out of her eye, and Benny saw a small cut on her hand. Multiple ones covered her actually. Ethan wasn't lying when he said that this girl used to cut...

"Hey. What do you want." Benny said toughly, trying to show Erica no fear. She smirked. "Save it bitch and play. I heard you dabble. I could use a partner." She said roughly. Benny gulped at her intensity and smiled.

"Fine. Let's do this." He said, hoping the game didn't trigger any bad headaches he had recently.

Benny started, moving his pawn two spaces forward on the first try. **[Pretty sure pawns can do that]**

Erica grinned as she matched him. Benny made the same move, but this time, moving the pawn only one space forward. Erica smiled; he knew that triangle method.

The two continued that until all pawns were used, and that was when the action started.

Erica moved her rook and stole a pawn, only for the rook to be taken by a knight. Her smile faltered. "You know that trick, eh? Not many people do. They think the rook being there is unimportant, but actually, that's how I win most games. You are a toughie." She asked seductively. Benny shrugged. "Maybe." He said happily. Erica grinned as she moved her bishop a few spaces.

They continued to play, the game lasting for at least twenty minutes before Benny finally saw it. He grinned, moving his bishop to steal the king, playfully knocking it down.

"Checkmate." He said proudly. "Benny Weir."

Erica sat there, astonished as she smiled. "Nice one. I am to go now." She stood up, about to leave. Benny pouted. "Poor sport, eh blonde?" He pushed. Erica stopped and smirked.

"You really want me to stay, huh." She said. Benny shrugged as Erica rolled her eyes. "I don't do those things. Tomorrow, same time, same place. Same you, different me. Seeya then."

And before Benny could make his move, she left. He looked after her and sighed.

She checkmated him right there.

* * *

Benny went into his room when he saw Rory, reading yet another book. This time, it was Mark Twain, The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn. He grinned as Rory saw him, saying nothing as usual.

Benny staggered to his bed, a smile on his face as he recalled the events from this night. Truly magical! Rory must've saw his impression and scribbled something down on paper. He smiled as he threw it at him once more. Benny looked at him with a smirk as he read the note.

_I used to like her. But I stopped because I knew it wasn't to happen. But she is all yours._

_By the way, I dabble in chess. If you ever need a male friend._

_RK_

Benny smiled as he looked at Rory.

"Maybe." He answered.

Rory looked at Benny and smiled softly, going back to his book and Benny drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! Hope you liked it!**

**Anyway, I have to work on millions of other things now, so I hope you are set for a lot of updating! I also hoped that none of you play chess because that rook thing is not how you win. Definitely not. I just made it up ;)**

**Chess. I used to dabble. Not much anymore though. **

**I also realized I missed A-Z For MBAV this week. Oops! But I will remember next Monday. Promise. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and review away!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. A Blast From The Past

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Checkmate!  
**

**So last chapter was pretty cute, but things take a mental twist, and a blast from the past. Who's past you ask? [Almost] Everyone's past! Jokes! Not really, but at least two people's pasts. Who's? You'd just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Glad you are a fan of this story! Super glad! Jokes! And you did give me a few good ideas...I wonder who else I will introduce in this story, eh? Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- I know! Things would be so much more easier for Benny if he never met the Kings. And I love the Sarah/Benny dynamic of friendship. It adds, if I may say. Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, let us go on! Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 4: A Blast From The Past

* * *

Benny woke up, for some good reason, the voices in his head on pushing him on the verge of frustration. Today, for some good reason, felt like a really good day. But at the same time, it also felt like something bad was going to happen. Something he didn't want at all.

His eyesight was blurry as he blinked, waking up slowly as he looked around. As usual, Rory was in the room, reading yet another book. Benny squinted at the book cover and saw that he was reading Call Of The Wild by Jack London. Benny smiled softly.

"That's a good book." He quipped softly, causing Rory to look up and grin at him. Benny nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get a response out of him as he went to go eat breakfast.

Ethan was waiting outside his room, smiling as he saw Benny at the doorway. He grinned. "'Sup dude." He said cheerily, obviously not caring for anything at the moment. Benny smiled softly. "Hey man. What are you up to today?" Benny asked. Ethan shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at the slightly taller boy. "Well, it is art day at the ward today, so I don't exactly know how I will survive with Mrs. LOL." He groaned, the two turning a corner in sync.

"Mrs. LOL?" Benny asked between giggles.

"She has a longer name, but I don't exactly know what it is." He said, shrugging. Benny took a smile time to laugh as they walked to the breakfast hall. They were greeted with a bunch of busy teens, Benny knowing all of them having some problem of some sort. He knew this because he was one of those people.

It is maybe his third or fourth day at the mental ward, and he was being released after about a week at the hospital [if showing any improvement]. Benny was pretty excited to be released soon, but at the same time, he made so many friends here and he was kind of wondering how he could stay with them, or possibly bring them with him.

But he knew that was physically impossible, so he didn't even bother trying.

When Ethan and Benny sat down, to his surprise, Sarah sat down with them. Ethan blushed madly as Sarah grinned at the two boys.

"Hey guitar guy." Sarah beamed at Benny. Benny saluted her nonchalantly, chewing on his bacon. Sarah faced Ethan, twirling her hair as she beamed at him as well. "And hello sexy one." She said smugly, flipping the hair out of her eyes. Ethan automatically turned away, blushing madly right now. Benny stifled his laughs as he caught sight of Erica. A scar was on her face, just like the millions that covered her arms, and she caught sight of him as well. Benny shot a small wave, and Erica answered back by saying nothing, but shooting a feeble smile.

Benny snapped out of it when he heard some heavy footsteps. Benny turned around as he gasped.

There was this huge guy, biceps and everything. His hair was kinda of brownish and he had a smile that read he was looking for each other. Sarah huffed in annoyance.

"Hello, _Kurt_" She said sourly, flipping her hair in the opposite direction. Benny was more than confused now as Kurt flashed a sluggish smile. "'Sup beautiful." He said smoothly, getting a frown from Ethan.

"Leave her alone Kurt. It's obvious she just doesn't want you attention." He said roughly. Benny stood up to try and calm Ethan down, but the boy was clearly looking for a fight as Kurt smirked. "Get a life parent-less" He sneered.

Kurt walked away with a cackle in the air as Ethan started to tear up. His mind was racing as Ethan couldn't stop thinking of the memories.

* * *

_Ethan was walking home from his friend's house when he saw an ambulance zoom past him. His eyes followed it to the smell of smoke down his street, and he chased the ambulance as fast as he could. What could be happening? Why was there an ambulance, why there was the smell of smoke-_

_Ethan's eyes widened in horror as he saw his house on fire, people scattering around it. Ethan gasped as he tried to find help. One police officer frowned as he saw the frazzled boy, walking up to him slowly. _

_"Are you Ethan Morgan?" He asked. Ethan nodded. "Yeah, why? What's happening? Where are my parents? Where's Janette?" He was basically screaming now. The police frowned. _

_"I-I am sorry Mr. Morgan. We found your parents' bodies, but we couldn't find Janette's. But there is one thing for sure; they're all dead." He said sullenly. Ethan had tears down his eyes as he started to cry hysterically, almost punching the police. _

_"It's impossible!" He screamed, thrashing on the ground as paramedics surrounded him. "They're not dead! They can't be dead! They are all I have left! They can't be dead! THEY CAN'T!" He yelled. Paramedics surrounded them now, and they shipped Ethan Morgan to Whitechapel Institution. _

* * *

Ethan ran out of the cafeteria, crying his eyes out at the moment. Sarah groaned as she shot up and chased after the brunette. Benny found himself alone, really wanting to punch Kurt in the face right now.

* * *

Benny entered the art room, about five minutes late as he took his spot. Neither Sarah nor Ethan were in the room, and they haven't been seen since breakfast. Kurt was also nowhere to be found, and honestly, Benny didn't want to know where he was.

He took his place beside Rory, who surprisingly showed up. Benny gave him a questioning look as Rory scribbled something down, smiling.

_What? I kinda like art._

Benny smiled as he peered over to see what Rory was sketching. His eyes widened as he gasped.

"What?!" He almost yelled. The picture was of a cat, looking out the window, watching the midnight sky. Rory blushed as Benny grinned. "You are crazy good." He admired. Rory smiled as he mouthed the words "Thanks."

Benny knew that it wasn't speaking, but he knew that it was pretty close.

Then, all of the sudden, Benny heard screaming. Benny's head whipped around as he saw Erica, clearly steaming as she was having a heated conversation with some boy. He had an red jersey t-shirt as he had frizzy black hair. Erica was grasping to her hair, almost looking like she wanted to tear it out.

The argument ended in Erica storming off, and the teacher - Mrs. LOL Benny presumed - screaming at the boy - who turned out to be some guy named Boltz. Boltz said nothing as he sat back down, and this time, Benny was the one who stormed after her.

Erica was crying on the bench outside the art department, sobbing heavily. Benny rushed to her side, sitting beside her.

"Hey! Hey Erica, what is your problem?" He asked, meaning to sound sympathetic, but it ended up him sounding kinda frustrating. Erica huffed in annoyance. "If that's how you are going to be, get out of my face." She sneered, but her eyes pleaded him to stay. Benny sighed.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My ex. Boltz Hammer. He was my boyfriend before dumping me for Sandra Lee in elementary. He was one of the reasons I'm here. He came to the ward a year ago for bad behaviour, and he has been at my back for ages." She explained through tears. Benny rubbed her back, opening his mouth to say something before Stern entered the picture.

"Hello Mr. Weir. May I have a word with you?" He asked. Benny was about to protest, but his eyes were stern, so Benny whispered "midnight" to Erica's ear, and stalked off with the old man.

Stern led Benny to the front office to the telephone, which was currently on hold. Stern sighed.

"Someone named Jesse Black, protesting that he is your best friend and he wanted to know where you are. May you answer it? You have five minutes." He said sternly, walking out. Benny gulped as he answered.

"H-Hello?" He stammered, hating how his voice cracked. Jesse's wild voice entered his ears.

"Dude! Where the fuck are you?!" Jesse yelled. Gord could be heard whooping in the background as Benny also heard Wes screaming like mad. Benny sighed.

"I am at mental ward. I'm crazy, and you guys have been nothing but bad influences." He said coldly, meaning every word. "I found new friends. I have been so mean, and I am to amend for my mistakes here." Jesse growled over the phone.

"Well dude, I am on house arrest! Thanks to you, I have a criminal record. You should be here with us, but instead, you escaped. I could've ratted out on you Weir. Instead, I'm catching revenge." He growled. Benny's mouth gaped. "How could you be on house arrest when it sounds like you are having a party?" He almost exclaimed. Jesse dodged the question as he sneered, Benny imagining his face right now.

"You are dead Weir." He growled.

Benny was met with a dial tone as he took a deep breath.

Jesse was coming.

The Kings were making a comeback.

* * *

**A/N- Well, that escalated! What'll happen now?! Who knows?**

**In the meanwhile, thanks for reading, drop a review, and have a great day! **

**Until the next update!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Admitting The Truth

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Checkmate!  
**

**So last chapter, we had some tender Bennica and Ethara moments, a Jane/Benny friendship [ish], some drama from the past, and some friendly moments with Rory/Benny! So that sounds innocently nice, huh? I hope! Because all that tender stuff is ending really soon ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Yup! I did add Kurt and Boltz, because of an idea I got from 123456789vampie! [I feel like you are that person, just leaving a Guest review]. And Rory with all his books, just because I kinda like that kind of stuff. Rory seems to be an opposite of his actual character, so I suppose that is why I did it. Shrug. Anyway! Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! I suppose Team V might actually return; mortal style! Jokes! And I agree; who says that kind of stuff to a person who lost his family to flames? What a jackass I made of Kurt. Well, hopefully he stays at the hospital for a long, LONG time. Jokes! Thanks for your review my dear fanfic buddy!**

**This story is coming to its end in two chapters. This story has been fun, but I need some time to work on some new stories for summer. So enjoy this while it lasts!**

**And with that, drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 5: Admitting The Truth

* * *

Benny walked out of Stern's office with a whizzing mind and a heavy heart. He didn't believe what had just happened, and he hoped the threat was nothing too serious. He couldn't handle the Kings right now, not when he was planning on having a better and more normal life.

"Hey guitar boy."

The brunette turned around to be met with the familiar brown eyes he learned to live with. He smiled. "Hey singer girl. What goes on?" He asked Sarah, walking around with her a bit as she lowered her eyes to the ground, smile falling slowly. "I...I found out something today, and I wanted to talk about it to you." She admitted. Benny frowned; it sounded serious if the girl he found so confident needed to ask him for some help. He nodded.

"Okay." He started off slowly. "What do you need?" Sarah had tears beading her eyes as she stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at Benny in his emerald eyes as she sniffed back silent tears that she didn't want to shed. She looked away.

"I am getting released tomorrow."

The words bounced around in Benny's mind, his thoughts racing. "Y-You're...you're leaving?" He whispered. Sarah nodded as she hugged him tight, tears staining his t-shirt. She wailed as Benny rubbed her small back, frowning in perplexity.

"Why are you troubled by this? You are playing checkmate right now." He referred. "You should be excited." Sarah shook her head a lot as she held Benny close. "I don't wanna leave. I can't go back to my family. I just can't." She said with a sniffle. Benny frowned. "Why? What happened at home that could make you never want to come back?" Sarah looked at Benny and sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"My dad and my mom are divorced, they fight all the time in the same house because my dad can't afford a house. He stays in his study all the time. My mom hates me half to death, and she always abuses me after school, saying the divorce was my fault. Then I just snapped and started to take drugs. Eventually, I was so high, my mom brought me here and dumped me here. I have been here since I was thirteen." Benny frowned. "Ethan told me you checked in last year...?" Sarah smiled meekly. "I told him to tell you that so you wouldn't think I was a freak. Ethan checked in the same year I did. Start of Grade 8." She admitted. Benny nodded in understanding as he held her close reassuringly.

"Look, everything is going to be alright. I know some people you could stay with if you don't wanna go back. You can stay with my grandma." Benny offered the small brunette. "I leave next week anyway." Sarah nodded as she smiled. "That'd be nice."

Benny suddenly heard a clatter in the hall. He looked behind Sarah and gasped.

Ethan.

He had a look of jealousy and pain on his face as he turned around, picked his bag up and left, leaving the two alone. Sarah was about to say something else as Benny excused himself, running after his best friend.

"Ethan! Ethan! Ethan, wait it's not what you think!" He yelled, catching up to Ethan. Ethan snapped and turned around. "You kidding me? It seemed like you were about to make love to my girl! I told you she was mine, and you just take it! Like how life takes EVERYTHING from ME!" He yelled, turning around and shrugging Benny's hand off his shoulder. Benny shook his head.

"No! No, Ethan it is not like that. She is leaving tomorrow, and she needed something to tell me. She told me about you! About you and her-"

"Are you sure you aren't just lying to me? I know a lot of people who lie to me. A lot. Like you." He sneered. "Not only this too." He added, walking away from Benny as Benny stopped him, frowning as he spun the boy around.

"What do you mean by 'not only this'? What did I do?" Ethan looked like he didn't want to talk about it, but he decided to tell him anyway, not really caring about what he was to say anyway. He looked at Benny, square in the eyes.

"I overheard you talking to Jesse Black. As in, the Kings Jesse Black. I knew you were a part of a bully group. Just not that one. I never knew you were such a bad dude." He said with a glare, walking away. But Benny wanted - no needed - answers.

"What is it? What did they do?" He asked. Ethan had tears in his eyes as he sniffled.

"When he was in Grade 8, I was defending myself from him and his friends. I don't think you were there yet." Benny nodded; he joined the Kings later in the year, when Grade 8 was nearing an end and Benny had swore at a teacher after the day his dad was put to jail and his mom was murdered.

"Well, they were talking shit about my family. So I threatened to tell on them. I did, and they got detention for over a month. So Jesse decided to strike back." He said, sitting down and throwing a toothpick on the ground. Benny frowned. "What did he do?" He asked, voice barely audible. Ethan frowned.

"He set my lawn on fire."

Benny was taken back at the sudden info. "T-That means...the fire s-spread...how are they not in jail?!" He asked wildly. Ethan shrugged as he turned away. "Well, no one ever caught. And I never got to tell. I just saw Jesse's glove by the scene, and I knew it was him." Ethan admitted, tears in his eyes. Benny frowned. "I-I...I-I am so sorry." Ethan pushed him away.

"What else have you been lying about to me, huh Weir?!" He screamed, tears streaming. "A-A lot." He confessed. Ethan nodded as he let out a strangled laugh. "I know. I know that now. First thing, you lied to me about your dad. I know him. I got my phone back and researched you after listening to your conversation with Jesse." He said the name like it was venom. "I Googled you, and found out your dad was indeed a solider, but he never got shot and he never died. He is in jail for your mom's murder. Why did you lie?" It was Benny's turn for confessions.

"Well, my dad and my mom were fighting. They thought I didn't know, but I did. Then one night, I saw my dad pull out a gun and shoot my mom in the head. I called 911, and he swore at me like he was still in the army. He swore. He almost fired at me. I always told people that he was shot in war, since no one ever bothered asking. They started though."

Ethan frowned, clearly confused. "So what is true? Was your dad shot in war? Or did...or did he kill your mom?" Benny sighed. "He killed my mom. He is in there for life." Ethan shook his head. "Why did you lie to me?" He paused. "Why should I even ask you? You lied about EVERYTHING." He said coldly. Benny shrugged, sitting down on the bench with Ethan.

"I wanted a new start. I thought by making friends, I would do so." He said nonchalantly, making Ethan smile softly. "I can be your friend. Correction; I am your friend." He said with a smile. Benny ruffled his hair as he hugged him.

"Thanks E. It means a lot." Ethan shook hands with the emerald eyed boy. "So truce? No more lies?" Benny nodded. "All clean slate." He looked to see Sarah, crying against the wall. Ethan saw this too and blushed. Benny pat his back.

"Go get 'em, solider." He said with a small smile [no pun intended.] Ethan thanked him so much and he walked towards the girl, Benny feeling...fresh.

* * *

"So that's your story?" Erica asked, knocking down one of Benny's pawns. She took it with a smile, making Benny think a little harder. He moved his knight to steal one of Erica's knights, but it was suddenly taken by Erica's rook. She grinned.

"Check." She whispered, Benny being forced to move his king. He moved it carelessly to the side, but then he realized that would get him killed. He tried the other way. Same fate. Benny saw Erica's smirk, and he leaned back against the chair. Erica moved her rook and smiled, knocking down the king.

"Checkmate." She said, shaking Benny's hand. Benny said nothing as he threw on his hood, smiling. "Good game." Erica shook her head.

"You lie." She accused, making Benny shift uncomfortably. He knew he played a terrible game, knowing at least 3 different ways he could have beat the blonde. He nodded in defeat. "You got me. I could have won in three ways." Erica shrugged. "Five actually. But what's up? You seemed tense since you got that phone call." Benny sighed.

"Just a blast from the past."

A light, as if on cue, flashed on the couches near the front office, Benny looking at the flash and getting it. "What the hell is that?" Erica asked, following the boy. Benny frowned.

"My phone. It was taken. Why is it here?" He asked. Erica read the text and frowned.

"Who's 'The Kings'?" She asked. Benny frowned as he looked at the new text.

_We're coming Weir. We are planning war. We are taking down all those pawns._

_~The Kings_

* * *

**A/N- A short but dramatic chapter! What did you think?**

**I sign off with a smile, telling you to drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. Attack Of The Kings

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN with a new chapter of Checkmate!  
**

**So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. That is that. I am sorry for ending this story shorter than I actually planned for, but this has been going for a too long now, almost two months, and I feel like I went absolutely no where with this story. I feel incredibly lazy, so I decided to end this story [And Scarred For Life] by June's end. :/**

**But enough with that sad stuff! You know, I have at least four new stories coming up this summer, including one I thought of today, and three I thought of during my whereabouts in my random life. So one story is going to replace this story and SFL, and then I have a musical story, a concluding fairytale story, and some other stuff I have that I forgot. Need to check my calender again :P**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Wowza. You guys are taking this whole 'King attack' as deadly, huh? Geez Louise. Lol! But who knows what I'll do with this. The Kings are psychopaths, so I may or may not just kill 'em off...or will I? DUN DUN DUN! Jokes! Thanks for your review :) **

**MBAV fan66- That is the truth around the fire. Pretty tragic stuff. It is terrible. HORRIBLE! THE TRAGIC! Lol! Anyway, those horrible kings do need to get checkmated to jail. Soon, this'll turn into Monopoly, and they will all 'go to jail'. Lame jokes :P And yeah! SO MUCH TRUTH! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy :)**

**PinkStarzFanfic- *gasp* How did you guess? Jokes! Nah, I don't actually know what I'll do with this. I am probably going to reread last chapter, determine it, then smile as I do something completely ridiculous *wriggles eyebrows* Jokes! Thanks a bunch for your review :)**

**And with that, let us begin this chapter! Whoo! Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 6: The Attack Of The Kings

* * *

Benny was so tempted just to show the text to someone, then just get them arrested on the spot, but then Benny realized that the Kings were much more that authorities. The Kings were against the law. Benny was glad that he left before he got the chance.

Erica watched as Benny stood there, dumbfounded. He was just...standing there, mouth parted just slightly as his eyes were glued to the screen. Was he frozen or something? Did she do something wrong?

"Benny? Benny, answer me." She said, snapping Benny out of his semi-trance. He shook is head a bit as he nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said, putting the phone back on the reception desk and looking at Erica with a frown.

"I have to go." He said, not saying anything as he walked away from the perplexed blonde, who just stared after him in confusion.

Something was up.

She wanted to know

* * *

Benny ran to his room and slammed the door, breathing heavily as he slumped against the door, panicking as voices in his head just seemed to echo.

_Get up soldier! FIGHT!_

_Teen nearing adulthood, experiencing panic attacks and high level of anxiety_

_Life: CHECKMATE_

_CHECKMATE_

_YOU. LOSE_

"Stop!" He yelled, his head pounding. "STOP! JUST STOP!"

He was completely alone in the dark, his heart racing as he struggled to gain his cool. He was panicking. But he couldn't let anyone know; he was leaving next week, and he wanted to leave. He desperately wanted to leave while he still could; he couldn't take this place anymore.

But maybe he had to stay. He was obviously mental. He heard voices, he may have hallucinated that text, and he was part of a murderous gang that he just thought were considered cool friends. That was when Benny realized that they were never really his friends, rather just some random people who he happened to know. Some random people who he happened to know they were insane.

A light in the dark room flickered on as Benny turned around, tears staining his shirt. He didn't hear anyone...he swore he was alone.

"Hello?" He asked to particularly no one, looking around as he finally saw him. He gasped in surprise as the figure smiled.

"Rory?" He asked, flabbergasted. Rory nodded as he hopped off the bed and looked at Benny with a frown. He looked at him with those eyes that Benny knew, the ones filled with concern. He nodded as he wiped the tears and stood up slowly.

"Yeah. I am okay." Rory gave him that 'really?' look as Benny rolled his eyes; he felt like he was talking to a pet. "No, I am fine. Nothing happened." Rory didn't stop glaring at him as he frowned. Benny sighed. "Okay, so I screamed mentally. Don't tell anyone. I am fine. Stupid ward people." He grumbled, walking towards his bed, Rory following him. He smiled softly.

"I...I can be your friend." Rory said quietly.

Bewildered, Benny turned around and grinned widely, smiling at the blonde as he pulled him in a bone crushing hug. He smiled.

"Well, you don't have to scream." He said with a grin, winking as Rory laughed. His laugh was like bells ringing in his ears; joyous and happy. It made Benny smile to see that he finally cracked the blonde boy, making him smile that he got a few words out of him.

"So! How are ya?" Rory frowned as he looked down bashfully. Benny sighed. "I don't expect you to talk much, eh?" He asked with a small smile, making Rory grin. "I'll talk sometimes. You just have to never tell a soul." Benny smiled. "Of course."

Suddenly, sirens rang through the halls, making Benny jump as he looked at Rory in alert. Rory's smile faltered as Benny frowned. "What is happening? What the hell is that?" Rory shrugged as he ran towards the door, swinging it open as he saw a bunch of teens run down the halls. Rory signaled Benny to follow him as the two sped off with the herd of young adults, dodging a few people as they rushed through the crowd, pushing some out of the way. They reached the front foyer as Benny took steps back - well, more like stumbles.

Rory looked at Benny in confusion as Benny said nothing, slowly backing up and getting ready to flee when a wall of people caught him.

"Ethan...Erica...Sarah. I-" Ethan looked at Benny with an icy glare and cold eyes. "Did...did you bring them here? Was this your idea?" He asked with tears running down his eyes. Benny shook his head. "I didn't, I swear on my life." He said, crossing his heart. Sarah frowned.

"Who are they?" She asked with fear trembling in her voice. Erica said nothing as she scratched her arm absentmindedly, Benny seeing her scars that littered her skin. She looked at him harshly, as if saying "What are you looking at?", and Benny tore his glare off her arm. She nodded in satisfaction as Benny peered behind some guy's shoulder. He gulped, his head spinning, as if it were daring him to faint amidst the crowds of people. He looked at the attackers and sucked in a breath.

Standing right in front of him, was The Kings, in their almighty glory. Jesse smiled as Wes cracked his knuckles and Gord showed an evil and toothy glare. Benny stepped forward, nurses tempted to stop him, but they had a hunch Benny knew these kids some how...

"Jesse. Gord. Wes." He spat out each name as if it were its own sentence. Jesse cackled as he looked at Benny's wristband and his crappy clothes. He laughed.

"Is this your life now, Weir? Crazy and insane? Are...are you mental? I had no idea." He said, laughing, and it reminded Benny when Jesse was high, and he said careless things. The problem was, this was no alcoholic problem. Benny seemed to have noticed a pen, dangling from the check in notebook, and he glared at Jesse.

"Leave, Jesse. You shouldn't be here. I am curing myself after all these years of hiding and building up my feelings." He said, the voices in his head louder than ever.

_Fight him, soldier! Kick him, beat him 'till he bleeds!_

_Sudden jump in anxiety levels, rage slowly building up as heart rate speeds. Cause of this: Fear and Anger_

_You move your rook forward, stealing the queen of your opponent._

"You never had anything against me. You need to leave. You just made my healing worse." He sneered, not being able to contain his excitement; he was basically taking down the bully he used to side with. He was taking down the King.

"Is this what they made you, Weir? Some puny and cheesy motivational speaker?" Benny shook his head as he pointed to the door.

"Leave, Jesse. Unless you really want trouble." Jesse laughed as Benny sneaked a glance at Ethan, who was smiling and fiddling with the phone. Wes rolled his eyes. "Trouble? What trouble?" Gord nodded. "Like you could do anything to us." Jesse suddenly shot something in the air, shooting it three times and breaking a headlight. Everyone screamed and yelped as the lights flickered, Benny's eyes widening in horror.

A gun.

Jesse pointed the gun at Benny's heart, smiling as Benny rose his hands up slowly, everyone parting so they wouldn't get hurt. The nurses and doctors were frozen. Ethan, Erica, Sarah and Rory stepped back a bit as Benny frowned.

"You don't want to do this Jesse." Jesse laughed as he loaded the gun, a fresh bullet now in place, and one pull of the trigger could very well end his life.

"I wanted to do this ever since you ran away." He laughed manically, looking mental himself. Gord smiled as Wes just grinned.

Then it happened so very slowly.

Sirens blared in the background as Jesse dropped the gun in shock, Wes and Gord turning around. Ethan smirked as he waved his phone at them, smiling.

"Teach you to set fire to my house." He said with a smirk, grasping onto Sarah's hand as Gord, Wes and Jesse were taken away by authorities. People were escorted back as Benny, Erica, Ethan, Rory and Sarah stayed behind. Mr. Stern walked towards them, looking at Benny.

"Did you know about this, Mr. Weir?" He growled. Benny shook his head. "No. I don't."

_Life moves its bishop to steal the knight, just to be taken by your queen. _

_Life in check._

Benny smiled; he finally did it. He blocked out something so big in his life. He finally did it.

_Life can't move._

He has taken control of his life at last, sucking in a breath as he grinned.

_Checkmate._

The voices quieted down to a eerie silence that Benny never heard before.

...

It was just silent.

* * *

**A/N- That sucked a bunch. But nevertheless, I am done! **

**So I will get the epilogue as soon as I can, and I hope you like it! Drop a review please :)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Calling Checkmate

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the conclusion to Checkmate!**

**Now unlike my other story, this ending is rather a fluffier and sweeter one. It takes place in a happier time, and it is just plain beautiful. I kinda like this one better because I actually know what I am going to do with it. Lol. **

**Anyway, I do have a question for you all; what stories do you want to see next? So far, I have a few stories I wanted to do, but don't know which ones. I am already planning for Search For Happily Ever After [third in the Kingdom's End trilogy], Dance With Me Tonight [A Hairspray AU I am still not sure about], and I want to do one story with no AU whatsoever. It depends though. I need more of those stories. I perhaps might start Only In The Movies, since that would't take me so long. **

**But I want you to tell me what to do! I am all yours! Not really, but you get what I mean. Your reviews get me there. PinkStarzFanfic told me that maybe I should start The Science Of Love, or Across The Universe. I will be honest; I have Across The Universe planned out...ish...but I still need to get The Science Of Love planned out. Since they both are Bennica fics, and they both are AU, I might just end up planning/posting them together, like Scarred For Life and this story.**

**And for fans of The Haunt, there _will_ be a sequel on October 31st called Those Shadows In The Night. It'll be another horror fic, so look out for that. It'll be fang-tastic! Lol!**

**And I will still be working on The Friends Series, hoping to finish Tropical Friends by the end of June, or July, and start More Than Friends in August. That is my goal. I will be updating those little stories [The Supernatural Chronicles Of Team V, It's Kind Of A Funny Story, and Dear MBAV Writers. What If will conclude by the end of June or early July.]. I need to finish the Royals and Dark Days: A World In Ruins. Seriously.**

**That is basically my summer plans. Plus swimming, and time with the family and my friends. So yeah. But I do need to get things done.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, favorited, or read my story. Well appreciated. Thanks a bunchables, as I would say. **

**But in the meanwhile, enjoy the ending to such a romantic story, sorry for the rambling Author's Note, and drop a review! I love reviews...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Checkmate: Chapter 7: Calling Checkmate

* * *

_**Three Months Later...**_

Benny strolled through Whitechapel Institution, smiling as he saw Debra "Debbie Dazzle" Stevenson waltz around the halls. Jane had just conned someone again, so he needed to teach that girl not to steal. Again. But he decided to give up on it, because Jane would probably just con him somehow by giving him the hospital drugs again. Eeks...

He bumped into a girl in the hall and smiled at her face. He grinned.

"Hey singer girl." He smiled at Sarah, who grinned back. "Guitar boy. What goes on?" Benny smiled, thinking what actually went on in his mini world nowadays, now that he was out of the ward.

It has been three months since him and Sarah had been released from the mental ward. They couldn't have been more happier. They had stayed _really_ close friends, and they had kept their nicknames. Sadly, Benny's grandma had passed away earlier, so Sarah and Benny ended up buying a nice condo together and crash out, like roommates.

Sarah had went to college with Benny as well, and by the looks of it, you would think they were a rich couple. But in all honesty, they had their loving girlfriend and boyfriend, agreed to stay friends, they had money from Sarah's wealthy family and Benny's grandma's last dollars, and they just ended up going to work to pay for the decent condo they lived in. They had a fair life.

They spent half their day at work, Benny becoming a guidance counsellor at the local high school, and Sarah becoming a teacher at an elementary school. But they both spent the rest of their hours volunteering at the Whitechapel Institution as helpers. Every now and then, they got paid a few good dollars for their wonderful service, and they were making quite a lot of money.

But that wasn't all. Ethan was starting to recover, as with Rory and Erica, so everything was just going fine. They would be released in about two more months or so, and they would all use the money they saved up and buy a house for all of them to live in, since none of them could go back to their families [Sarah's being abusive, Benny's being dead, Ethan's being dead, Rory's moving to Alberta, and Erica's not even knowing the existed.]

Speaking of family, there was surprising news. Jane and Ethan actually are long lost siblings. Ethan's mom couldn't handle another child after Ethan and his other sister, Janette [who died in the fire with his parents], so they left Jane in the orphanage by the name "Jane Martins." But Jane had dealt with it badly, and ended up in the mental ward. She was coming home with Ethan, and she was going to tow in her money to help with the house. Which was really good, since she conned a lot of people at the hospital.

Sarah and Ethan had never been happier. They were dating for four months now [including the extra month Benny wanted at the ward], and they were so perfect together. It was a really good thing to have. Love. They couldn't ask for more.

Jesse, Gord and Wes have been sentenced to prison for life. Benny would admit, he was kind of glad they got to spend time in jail, but that was before seeing that check in book he saw when he was talking to Jesse three months ago. It seemed before Jesse started going all maniac on the ward with the gun and everything, he actually _checked in_ the hospital, and he actually wanted help. So Benny inferred that he actually was willing to receive help and check into the mental ward. Yes, Benny wished that he done it sooner, but this was better than nothing. He actually visited them every once and a while. He was still the same old Jesse. But...Benny kinda just called a truce. They were the Kings after all, and they couldn't rule without each other

Ethan and Benny were close friends, now being able to trust each other. It was amazing. Benny had taught Ethan how to play chest, and occasionally, they would have mini matches. Ethan had managed to get to about the same level as Benny, and they would have fantastic rounds sometimes. Benny would win a majority of them, but sometimes, Ethan did as well.

Rory and Benny also had a strong relationship. They had managed to get some words out of Rory, and he was probably the most talkative of the group now. Benny had always said it was because for a boy who hasn't talked in years, sometimes he had a lot he wanted to say. Rory was also Benny's chess buddy, and sometimes, they would make mini competitions.

Then there was Erica.

Erica was the love of Benny's life. Truly. He couldn't do anything without her. They still played chess at midnight in the mental ward, when Benny had come to work late hours, and their love for chess and each other burned. Erica was still just as good as he was, but he didn't mind. He finally found the one. They have been dating inside the ward, and are planning on engaging when Erica finally is released. Better yet, they would be living with their best friends, so they couldn't ask for anything better.

As for Benny, he has been doing okay. Sure, the voices in his head might pop up every once in a while, but he realized that he could fight them back. He was stronger than they were. And remembering that, he always won.

"Nothing much." Benny replied, walking with the brunette. They had just finished their rounds, and was going to go out for some pizza. They were going to come back to get the leftovers to their friends, but they needed this. "You ready?" Sarah asked.

Benny smiled as he pictured a chess board. He pictured his queen knocking down Life's king. He finally did it.

He called checkmate.

He had taken over his life.

"I was born ready." He said back, linking hands with the brunette and walking out, smiles pasted on their faces.

* * *

**A/N- A beautiful Sarah/Benny friendship dynamic. I love it. **

**This was fun to write, and I am glad I finally finished it. Are you kinda surprised about the Kings? Tell me so and more in a wonderful review. I would really like that. **

**So drop a review, and until the next story! I tip my hat goodbye for now!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
